Hitobashira ArisuHuman Sacrifice Alice
by BleedingCrimson
Summary: SONGFIC Ivan is ever so lonely and wants to be friends, won't you join him? Learn the story of the REAL Alices, 1-4. WARNING - very disturbing and creepy, read at own risk. Russia, Ukraine, France, Belarus, Estonia, Lithuania. No pairings.


Hitobashira Alice

See **(youtube).com/watch?v=ZviUloU5qRE** for the AMV, it would be good to listen/watch this (before is recommended considering all the references assuming you have already watched it …)

**Disclaimer: **We don't own Hetalia; this is just products of our Imagination that we have decided to share with whoever wants to read this. Feel free to flame but if you do please flame appropriately, no bad grammar and actually have a problem with it (who knows we might be able to fix it), don't flame just to flame…save yourself the time and embarrassment. You may have also seen this by Beer and Vodka, please do not mention this for I have written this and simply posted it on that account earlier. - BleedingCrimson Editor

**Somewhere there was a tiny dream. Such a tiny dream it was, no one knew who had dreamt it**

In the distance there was a person. It looked to be a young child; sporting a large tan cloak, a long blood-red scarf, a mop of silvery-plum hair and violet eyes – hollow and sad-looking. The only thing marring the perfect darkness surrounding him…

**The tiny dream began to think. "I don't want to disappear this way. How can I make people dream of me?"**

The melancholy dream paced a small circle trying his best to think up something…

**The tiny dream thought and thought, and then came up with an idea**

Suddenly the small dream stopped mid-step and looked as if he had had an epiphany…

"**I'll make humans get lost in me, and let them create their own world…"**

The dream, who had come to call himself Ivan, smiled a smile so large it almost split his face in half. If humans dreamt him, then he would have someone to play with and he wouldn't be lonely anymore…

**The first Alice bravely entered Wonderland, sword in hand**

Ivan's first dreamer was a handsome knight in his shining armor and beautifully red cape…

**Cutting down countless creatures, he left a bright red path in his wake**

Oh no! Ivan's world! Just when the terrifying blankness had vanished (for when the first Alice came, he dreamed up additions to the formerly black world), the creatures of the world, its inhabitants, were being killed mercilessly; by this foreigner, this Alice, this…this Toris! "He must be dealt with accordingly." Ivan murmured to himself, too scared of this new arrival to ever greet that Alice, all the death and destruction following him around like starving dogs, craving the annihilation of all. It was slowly eating away at Ivan's already frail grip on his sanity - after all, being alone and in the dark for so long is enough to drive anyone insane…

**That Alice is in the forest, locked away as a sinner. Aside from the path made in the forest, there is no sign that he existed**

'There', the dream thought, 'I'll just forget about Toris and how he ruined my first world!' So he locked Toris up and covered the bright red door in chains. Unfortunately, he grew lonely again. At least it wasn't pure blackness now; there was a forest in this so-called Wonderland. The loneliness grew so great little Ivan decided to lure someone else in, someone who had a gentler countenance this time…

**The second Alice meekly sang a song in Wonderland. Spreading out countless notes, he gave birth to a mad world**

At first Ivan was so happy with this new Alice. He sat with him and listened to him sing. When Francis, who was this Alice, took breaks from his singing and dreaming up more parts to Ivan's beloved world they talked about many things, touching on almost all subjects. "Francis?" "Oui, mon petit de rêve (yes, my little dream)?" "Will you promise me to never leave me alone by myself again?" … "Frère aîné (older brother)?" "Yes, dear Ivan, I won't let you be lonely again, I promise..." …

**That Alice was a rose, shot down by a madman. He makes one bright red flower bloom, and admired by all he withers**

Ivan was simply devastated. Francis left him to become lonely again, he promised! What little sanity Ivan had left was seized and cruelly dashed to pieces against the proverbial sharp rocks of the dream world. He was legitimately insane now, mad with grief and loneliness. The only thing left to do now was to draw in more humans to sate his need for constant companionship…

**The third Alice is a young girl, a beautiful figure in Wonderland. Deceiving countless people, she created a strange country**

The next Alice looked like she could be Ivan's sister, she went by the name of Nathalia; well, from what Ivan could pick up. She was very beautiful, but also very ambitious. She told people exactly what they wanted to hear, and took over. That was all well and fine with the little dream, as long as she didn't leave and make him all alone again. "Never, I swear it." "Well…ok, because even if you did try to leave I wouldn't let you… You'll honor your promise, even if I have to make you!" At this Ivan grinned in a very disturbing way, and it scared the poor Alice very much…

**That Alice was the country's queen, possessed by a warped dream. Fearing her decaying body, she ruled from the summit of the country.**

Ivan was sated for a while, she never left him. But soon she stopped wanting to see Ivan, and well, that just drove him further into the depths of insanity. Then, others came…

**Following the small path through the forest, having tea beneath the rosebush. The invitation from the palace was the Ace of Hearts.**

Ivan saw them playing near the entrance to his dream-world, Wonderland. And so he took the queen's seal and left an envelope where he just knew they would find it…

**The fourth Alice was twin children, entering Wonderland out of curiosity. Passing through countless doors, they had only just recently come.**

Yes, curiosity. Well, Ivan would prove that the saying 'Curiosity killed the cat' had some deadly merit to it… He chuckled evilly at this thought, his utterly twisted mind making no sense to anyone other than him, and sometimes not even that.

**A stubborn sister and an intelligent brother.**

Perfect. The twins were so naïve it wouldn't be hard to make them stay forever. Ivan would never be left alone again…

**They came close to the first Alice, but…**

"No, no, no! Dear children, that's not allowed, you mustn't stray from the paths. Now you must be disciplined!" grinned Ivan; he pushed them in with the first Alice, they wouldn't leave him now! "Fu-fu-fu-fu-fu-fu…" …

**Never to awaken from their dream. They're lost in Wonderland.**

Ivan took out his notebook, inkwell and quill and began to write the story of the four, or five really, Alices. When he finished writing the story of the twins, he stopped, but didn't put down the quill or walk away. He paused for a few seconds before grinning madly and leisurely scratching out 'And the fifth Alice…' on the next creamy sheet of parchment. The tiny dream slowly fades away but the feel of his crazed eyes and mad grin still lingers in the darkness. If you ever read the story that he penned, it may have more than four Alices, it depends how many other people he has drawn in, to his insane world. But no matter, every time the last line will always be "And the next Alice…" and they all claim to hear his creepily childish voice, at the end of the story, giggle and whisper into their ears, "Sleep well…"


End file.
